those who fight monsters
by samuelalpha86
Summary: "those who fight monsters must see to it they do not become monsters themselves, for when you gaze long enough into the abyss, the abyss gazes back into you" quote by Friedrich Nietzsche.(changed title from Gods And Monsters) (first chapter uploaded)
1. idea

i played monster hunter world and I actually considered recently, the idea of a Monster Hunter/Akame Ga Kill crossover since I thought the monsters would fit right in with the danger beasts. In the story an elder dragon creates a land bridge connecting The New Continent with the land of Akame Ga Kill causing interactions between Monster Hunter monsters and the local, danger beasts.


	2. Chapter 1

**Due to popular demand I will try not to make my stories look like a screen-play, sorry if anyone liked that.**

One of the many hunter's from the 5th fleet named Reiner(my character from MHW) was talking to The Chief Ecologist about some recent turn of events.

"It has been revealed to my knowledge that when Zorah Magdaros perished, it did more than just create a new ecosystem. It created a new land-mass and not just any land mass, a land-bridge that many of the monsters are migrating through following fleeing prey to a yet undiscovered continent!" said The Chief Ecologist.

Reiner responded, "So let me get this straight you're saying there's another New Continent with potentially new monsters that will have their territory invaded by monsters from this continent?!

"Precisely"

Reiner then responded again, "Let's go There!"

The Chief Ecologist then warned him, "let's not be hasty! We still need to prepare ourselves for the long unpredictable journey!"

"aw."

 **Time-skip.**

a few months later Reiner was saying goodbye to most of his friends and was gonna start the journey to the mysterious continent by boarding an Airship with his felyne.

Meow-ster what do you think we will find on the mew continent?

Reiner responded to his felyne saying, "I honestly don't know."

 **Meanwhile in The Empire.**

Reports of new danger-beasts were being told around the capital and some people were getting uneasy and many civilians were staying in doors, however in The Marg Plateau near Night Raid's hideout Akame, a cute young woman with black hair and red eyes was hunting for food.

She eventually found one of the invading monsters, a Kulu-Ya-Ku holding a recently stolen egg. Akame looked at it and was drooling while the bird-wyvern looked at her puzzled, making a pigeon-like noise.

Suddenly a horned man slammed his weapon on the unsuspecting creature killing it, while Akame grabbed the egg before it could break on the ground.

"Hey Susanoo looks like we have enough food for the others." Akame said calmly.

Susanoo then dragged the Kulu-Ya-Ku along with Akame holding the egg, as they went back to base.


	3. Chapter 2

It had taken days to reach the other new continent, they journeyed along with many other hunters and had landed in a forest, which everybody was happy about after waiting so long. Most were happy because they could get off the ship for once, but the researchers were excited to study the local wildlife.

Reiner's palico smelled something however, it tried to get it's partner's attention.

Reiner who noticed asked, "what is it Fluffy?"

the felyne responded saying,"meow-ster I smell other people and something else."

 **Meanwhile.**

In a peaceful village on the outskirts of the capital a man was warning his wife of recent events.

"apparently there's been a lot of new species of danger beasts around here, you don't ever go outside alone, alright?"

his pregnant wife responded, "I know, for the sake of our child, too."

then suddenly a humanoid danger beast broke the door down, the husband reached for his gun but the monster grabbed him and bit his head off.

The woman watched in terror, only for the monster to focus it's gaze on her. It was walking towards her but then it stood still a few second before falling dead on the ground.

The woman looked and saw her savior, he was dressed in intimidating red armor that made him look like a demon (odogaron armor) and was holding twin black swords that appeared to be made of some sort of bone.

The strange man who saved her then looked at her and said something that ruined the moment.

"wow your pretty cute!"

then the field team leader came and smacked him in the back of the head.

"really Reiner!? She just watched her husband get butchered and that's the first thing you say!?"

 **Later.**

After they dealt with all the monsters in the village, the villagers thanked the band of hunters that saved them.

The woman that Reiner saved went to thank him.

"I didn't get to thank you for saving my life, I would've died if you weren't there. By the way where are you from?"

Reiner responded saying, "We really aren't from around here, we're foreigners who came seeking adventure."

the woman then noticed his felyne companion.

"awe, it's so cute! I've never seen an animal like that before, you must be from very far away to have brought something like that."

the field team leader asked a question vital to their mission.

"we also came here on official business to gather documentation on the local wild life here, do you know any place that has official information on the monsters that live here?"

another villager responded, "You should probably go to The Capital, they have plenty of information there in their libraries."

meanwhile someone was watching from afar, it was a man with an x-shaped scar on his face and white hair. He was The Prime Minister's son Syura and he was clearly pissed.

"those bastards ruined my toys! Oh well, I still have plenty more until the real fun starts.


	4. Chapter 3

In the wastelands of The Marg Plateau Leone was scouting to locate some of the new species of danger-beasts that had recently been appearing. She was walking along the barren terrain, when suddenly she heard a rumbling noise coming before she jumped back as an Earth Dragon came out of the ground and roared loudly. As she prepared to fight, unexpectedly another rumbling sound came causing her to get out of the way as a new species unknown to her emerged from the ground, as it knocked over the Earth Dragon. It was a demonic-looking horned monstrosity, with a bony tail that she guessed was used for hitting enemies. What Leone didn't know was that this creature was known elsewhere as a Diablos, a flying wyvern known to be very territorial in-fact the Earth Dragon had wandered into its recently claimed territory.

The Diablos pierced the Earth Dragon's shell with its horns, before ripping the horns out and spilling the intruders' guts. While Leone was excited to fight the monster, she had been ordered to find the location of its lair and report it to the hideout. So, she remained hidden so it would unknowingly lead her to its nest. After following it for some time it later turned out to live in a cave leading underground, where there was an empty nest with a Black Diablos lying down. It presented barrel-cacti and meat from the earth dragon to its apparent mate.

As the two monsters relaxed, Leone went to report her findings to the rest of Night Raid.

* * *

 **Somewhere west of The Empire on a battlefield**

Throughout the barren plains was the scenery of an intense battle. The dead, the dying and the wounded were scattered everywhere and the land was painted a dark shade of red with the blood of soldiers. Moans of pain were heard and the stench of the deceased carried for miles around, unfortunately, it would bring unwanted visitors.

A field-medic was treating the wounded, she was applying gauze to a wound on a soldier's arm when she heard a noise that sounded like a growl. She quickly finished patching up the wound and grabbed her side-arms, a bayonet and a pistol too see what was going on. She walked over cautiously to a boulder that she suspected something could be hiding behind, she slowly went around the side, she went around the hole thing but found nothing. She let out a relieved sigh, but suddenly heard a scream coming from the soldier she was treating previously.

She ran back to the tent and found to her horror a red dog-like reptile eating the soldier.

It was an Odogaron that had migrated from the other continent via the land-bridge, Odogaron was a large Fanged Wyvern that acted as both a scavenger and a predator. The beast was attracted to the battlefield by the strong smell of death. It then turned to her and snarled before attacking.

* * *

 **In a forested region near The Empire**

An Imperial Patrol was traveling through the forest, looking for rebels or danger beasts. Then suddenly there was a brief rustling noise which was heard by their commander. He then proceeded to shush his subordinates, before going to investigate said noise. He walked to where he heard the noise and then proceeded to poke at the bushes with his spear, which caused a small humanoid creature wearing a mask to come out from the foliage. It's mask was tribal in design, resembling a red face with yellow accents, it slowly approached him before throwing a small knife as a projectile which hit his unguarded neck area.

The Commander kicked said creature leaving it dazed, before he suddenly collapsed due to the knife being laced with paralyzing neuro-toxin. Then more of the same creature began emerging from the forest slowly before completely ambushing the rest of his patrol, before the one he kicked recovered and approached him before finally finishing the job.


End file.
